dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Humans (3.5e Race)
=Imperials= Summary::A proud race with a strong sense of solidarity and loyalty. Personality Imperials are a proud race. They are likable but think their ways superior is superior. They value solidarity and will help each other on any occasion. It's hard to break Imperial solidarity as they have a strong sense of justice and are loyal to their friends, families and to the Potentate. Physical Description Imperials appear much like common Mane (human), except imperials always have black hair. Their eyes may be of any common color. They have a fair skin, slightly lighter than regular mane. They usually have soft features. Imperials have only slight body hair and tend not to put on much weight, giving them a trim, athletic look. Relations Imperials, having assimilated a great number of races to their empire, tend to treat humanoid equally... below them. They believe imperials are superior to other races, not by blood, but by moralistic and idealistic standards. Those that are assimilated into the empire receive equal treatment and rights as citizens. Imperial tend to distrust non-humanoid races and sometimes this prejudice and distrust may lead to unfortunate consequences. Alignment Imperial society bends its people toward lawful as a great majority. Very rarely are imperials chaotic. Imperials have a fairly equal distribution among good, evil and neutral on the good-evil alignment axis. Lands Imperials posses a great number of shards as territories with their homeshard as Palantium, a continent-sized shard. Imperials are greatly spread out on imperial territory in the inner ring. Some imperial colonies form on the outer ring. Religion Imperials are highly pious followers of the Union. They worship the eight Archangels and believe their potentate has a divine spark in his blood. Imperiasl are known to be somewhat overzealous in the spreading their religion. After conquering a shard for their empire, after the soldiers have established dominion, missionaries move in to convert the native population. Imperial atheists are an anomaly and extremely rare. Language Imperials speak imperial, a simple language comparable to Common. Names Imperials are given a personal name and a surname for the name of their house. Female names finish mostly in a'', and many male names follow the same rule. ''Male Name: Kratos, Krynt, Maedon Female Name: Helies, Theodolia, Youena House Name: Abbas, Aros, Lycanther, Krymander Racial Traits * +2 Intelligence or +2 Charisma: Some imperials are intelligent and others are socially adept. * ( ) * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, imperials have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Imperial base land speed is 30 feet. * 1 extra feat at 1st level. * Weapon Familiarity: Imperials treat firearms and imperial weapons as martial weapons (instead of exotic). * Automatic Languages: Imperial. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- → LoD → Races Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Setting Category:Supplement Category:Legacy of Darkness Setting Category:User Leziad